Coming Home
by MusicLover500
Summary: The Gilbert's are really a magical bloodline. Elena and Jeremy attended Hogwarts until Elena's fifth year, when they were sent back under mysterious circumstances. On her 18th birthday, she and Jeremy can finally come back, and finds herself in love triangle between Draco and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

[Coming Home]: Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter (Draco/Elena/Harry)

Summary: The Gilbert's are really a magical bloodline. Elena and Jeremy attended Hogwarts until Elena's fifth year, when they were sent back under mysterious circumstances. On her 18th birthday, she can finally come back, and finds herself in love triangle between Draco and Harry.

_Yes, my stories are still being worked on. As I've probably mentioned, I have a lot of ideas in my head. After this, there are only two new stories really that won't leave me alone, both which are also Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter crossovers. I also have a new NCIS/Vampire Diaries crossover that should be out soon. This takes place during season 3 of Vampire Diaries, and AU for the sixth year in Harry Potter, as Dumbledore didn't die and Draco hasn't become a Death Eater._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything (these things get really annoying after while)_

HP-VD-HP

Chapter 1:

Elena stared out the window longingly, waiting for any sign of an owl or letter, like she had every day on her birthday. _The letter's not coming. _A small voice in the back of her head whispered, but she ignored it. _It's been three years; it would have come by now if it was. _The voice of doubt continued, and she reluctantly admitted it was right.

The thought filled her with sadness; she had been waiting for any sign she could go back to Hogwarts, and she knew Jeremy was as well.

She had been attending Hogwarts from the time she was 11, after learning she had been born a witch due to the Gilbert's being a magical bloodline. Jeremy had joined her two years later, being born a wizard. She smiled slightly as she remembered the day she had gotten her letter.

_*Flashback*_

_11 year old Elena ran down the stairs, a strange letter clutched in her hand._

"_Mom! Dad!" She called, spotting her parents sitting at the kitchen table. They turned and looked at her._

"_Happy Birthday, sweetie." Her mom said, smiling at her. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the letter in her hand._

"_Some invitation to a school called Hogwarts. Something about it being a school for witchcraft and wizardry. It came by owl." Elena said._

_To her surprise, her parents both broke out in smiles._

"_That's great, honey!" Her dad exclaimed._

_She looked between both of them, having no idea what was going on. "What?" She asked._

_Her dad looked confused for a second before understanding crossed his face. "I never told you, did I?" He said. Elena shook her head. "Get your brother then, there's something you two should know." He continued._

_Still incredibly confused, Elena headed upstairs and came back a few minutes later with a sleepy nine year old Jeremy._

_The two of them sat at the table and waited for their dad's explanation._

_*End Flashback*_

Her dad had explained that both him and John were wizards, and because her and Jeremy were related to them, it made Elena a witch and Jeremy a wizard.

Elena had been so excited to go once she found out, and that had always been the one thing she looked forward to every year… until her fifth year, when Dumbledore, the headmaster, had sent her and Jeremy to Mystic Falls with no explanation. And now, three years later, on her 18th birthday, no letter had yet arrived saying they could return.

She sighed and headed over to her dresser. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out her cleverly hidden wand, feeling as if a missing part of her hand had been found. She longed to use the wand, particularly on Klaus for everything he'd done to them, killing Jenna and reverting Stefan back to his old Ripper ways, but knew she couldn't.

Sighing once again, she put the wand back, knowing the others would freak if they found out she was a witch. She had never told anyone for reasons she still didn't know, and ended up telling Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt a lie about why she'd spent the last couple of school years in Britain.

She was shocked to find out Bonnie had never heard of Hogwarts once Elena realized her best friend was a witch, which lead her to believe not every witch and wizard knew about Hogwarts, particularly Wiccan witches like Bonnie.

Elena was broken out of her thoughts by her bedroom door opening. Hastily, she shut the drawer in case it was Alaric, and turned around to see it was just Jeremy.

"Happy Birthday." He told her cheerfully. "What were you doing?" He asked, eyeing the way she was standing in front of her dresser.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Just… taking a walk down memory lane."

"Hogwarts?" Jeremy guessed, and she nodded. He sat down on her bed and sighed. "Do you think we'll ever go back?"

Elena walked over and sat down next to him. "I don't know." She admitted truthfully.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes before Jeremy broke it. "Either way, we shouldn't worry about it. It's your birthday, and Klaus has been out of our lives for months." He said.

She nodded, knowing her brother was right, and got up to follow him downstairs.

They found Alaric in the kitchen, looking like he'd just gotten up from sleeping on the couch. No matter how many times the two of them had told him he could take Jenna's room, he still slept on the couch.

"Morning." He greeted. "Happy Birthday, Elena." He added. She nodded in thanks before hunting around for something to eat.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. All three of them looked at each other. Very few people knocked or rang the doorbell nowadays; most members of the gang just walked right in.

Cautiously, Alaric went to open it, on the off chance it was Klaus for some reason, and Jeremy and Elena slowly followed. Who they saw on the other end stunned the two sibling speechless.

Standing on the porch, dressed in robes with silver stars on them, was an old man with twinkling blue eyes and half moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore?!" Elena finally managed to exclaim in shock.

The man nodded. "Happy Birthday, Miss Gilbert." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

HP-VD-HP

_Please excuse me, but I need to get this off my chest so badly. Oh. My. God! Last night's episode of Vampire Diaries was probably the best one yet! Ah! Alaric, Jeremy, and Lexi came back! *Does happy dance while grinning like a maniac* The Jeremy/Elena scenes were awesome, and the Damon/Alaric scenes were probably my favorite ones of the night, especially when Alaric handed Damon the cure and said "Get the girl" dead serious. I was also really happy to see Lexi again, and I loved her remark about Caroline being cute and how Stefan was like 'Don't even go there." I'm also really shocked at what happened to Bonnie, about how she asked if she was dead and you saw her looking at her body, like she was having some weird out of body experience._

_Now that my rant is over, it's time to get to more serious business. Let me know about this story, please, if you want to. As I mentioned above, I have two other Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries crossovers, both of which are Draco/Elena. One is another Veela!Draco/mate!Elena story, and the other is one where Elena is a vampire, and goes to Hogwarts where she meets Draco. The NCIS/Vampire Diaries crossover I'm writing is one where Tony's a vampire, and the pairing is Tony/Elena. I am still working on my other stories, it's just taking forever. Oh, and yes, all the events in Vampire Diaries prior to season 3 happened; Elena still dated Stefan and Matt and stuff._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elena stared at Dumbledore, mouth agape, failing to come up with any more words.

"What? How?" Jeremy asked suddenly, his expression similar to Elena's.

Alaric just looked between the two siblings, wondering how the hell they knew this stranger dressed very oddly. "Is there something I don't know about?" He asked.

Elena and Jeremy quite staring at Dumbledore long enough to glance at their guardian. Slowly, Elena nodded.

"I see you two haven't told him yet." Dumbledore commented.

"Told me what?!" Alaric exclaimed, even more lost than he had been a couple of minutes ago.

Elena took a deep breath. "We should have told you sooner, but with everything there hasn't been enough time." She began. "The Gilbert's are really part of a magical bloodline, which makes Jeremy and I have magical abilities." She continued, watching as the vampire hunter's face changed from confused to shock.

"We should discuss this further inside." Dumbledore interrupted. "I have some important matters to discuss that shouldn't be overheard, and these are dangerous times to reveal secrets." He continued, stepping past them and walking inside. The three followed him, and all four took a seat in the living room.

"You ok?" Elena asked Alaric, noticing his slightly dazed expression.

"By magical abilities, do mean like a witch and wizard?" He asked. The other three occupants nodded. "It's a lot to process, but I will be." He answered. "Though I'd love to know how you three know each other." He added.

"Elena and I attended this… boarding school, shall we say, in Britain from the time we were 11 up until she was 15 and I was 13 called Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards, and Dumbledore here is the headmaster." Jeremy explained.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Dumbledore said, smiling at him.

"You said you had some important things to discuss, what were they?" Elena asked, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

"Ah, yes. As you know, Voldemort has risen once more and is gathering more followers." Dumbledore began continuing, but Alaric cut him off.

"Wait, hold on, who's this 'Voldemort'?" He asked.

"The darkest wizard ever. Basically, the wizarding world's version of Klaus." Elena explained.

"Yes. As I was saying, he is gathering strength and followers, which makes him more dangerous." Dumbledore picked back up. "I have a suspicion Klaus may join him. I'm aware of your… predicament with him, and I ask you be on high alert constantly."

"That would explain why we haven't seen him in months." Jeremy muttered. Elena kept her face neutral, knowing if Klaus joined Voldemort, Stefan would too. She may have, over the past couple of months, come to realize her only feelings for him were one of a friend, that her heart was never into the relationship, but she still didn't want him to go over to the dark side.

"That is not all I wanted to discuss, however. I wanted to tell you that the two of you may return to Hogwarts now if you wish." Dumbledore said.

Elena's jaw dropped, all thoughts of Stefan and Voldemort vanishing. Was he serious?!

"I know you are probably wondering why now after all this time, and why I had you come back here in the first place, but all I ask is that you be patient and know it was for the best; the answers will come with time." He added.

Elena longed to know why, but knew that Dumbledore wouldn't say any more on the subject and let it drop. She was too happy to have a chance to go back to care really.

"How will we catch up on all the work we missed?" Jeremy asked.

"True, you two are behind, however I have arranged for you two to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer if you choose to come back; I'm sure they will help you two get up to speed in no time." Dumbledore said. Elena's heart leapt at the prospect of visiting the Weasley's, and quite possibly Hermione and Harry too. She had missed them the most out of everyone.

She wanted to go back so badly her chest ached, but she glanced at Alaric, looking for his reaction. She loved him like a father, and as much as she wanted to go back, she would stay for him.

He caught her glance. "If you want to, go. You're 18 now; you can decide to do whatever you want to. I'll be fine, I've got Damon and the others." He said.

She smiled at him in thanks. "When can we leave?" She asked Dumbledore.

"Now. It would be best to get you two there as soon as possible so you have more time to catch up. Don't worry about your things." He said. "You'll find them already there. I'll be waiting outside when you two are ready."

He left, giving them a chance to say proper goodbyes. Elena and Jeremy turned to Alaric.

"Don't freak if you get an owl." Jeremy said. "That's the only way we'll be able to contact you."

He nodded. "Do you want me to tell the others?"

Elena nodded. "It's time they knew, they deserve that much at least."

"I can imagine the looks on their faces already." Alaric said, smiling at the mental images that came from revealing to the others that their friends had been a witch and wizard their whole lives and had kept it a secret.

Elena smiled in return, before stepping closer and hugging Alaric. "Bye, for now." She said.

"Take care of yourself." He said, giving her a small hug back. She stepped back and let Jeremy say his goodbyes. The two gave Alaric one last wave in goodbye before shutting the door behind them and making their way to the middle of the street where Dumbledore waited.

He held out both arms to them and they took them, Elena bracing herself for the sucked-into-a-tight-tube feeling that came from side-apparation. She had only done it once before, and had ended up losing most of her stomach when it ended. Sure enough, a few seconds later she felt it, and waited impatiently for it to end.

When it did, she clutched her stomach, but thankfully didn't lose it.

"I hate that." Jeremy exclaimed; he too looked like he was having slight trouble.

Elena glanced up and smiled wider than she ever had for the past year since the accident with her parents. Standing in front of them was the Burrow, looking like it always had.

They followed Dumbledore up to the door, and waited for it to open as he knocked, excitement coursing through them both.

-HP-VD-HP-

Alaric sighed as the door closed behind Elena and Jeremy, all of the information he'd just learned repeating itself over in his head. The two kids he'd agreed to take in, who had started to feel more like his own kids somewhat, were really a witch and wizard, and had never told anyone.

And now it was up to _him_ to break the news to the others that Elena and Jeremy weren't what they said they were.

_This is going to be _fun_. _He thought sarcastically as he began calling the others, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

-HP-VD-HP-

_I know, it's kind of short. Anyway, my internet's been down a lot today so you can probably expect another update on at least one of my other stories very soon, since I have nothing else to do really. Or maybe a new story; I've been really wanting to write another Spike/Elena story and a NCIS/Vampire Diaries/Buffy three way crossover. So Alaric's going to tell the others- which ought to be fun, no?- and Elena and Jeremy are going to have a reunion with the Weasley's, and of course Hermione and Harry, next._


End file.
